Red Raven - Villains Wiki
The Doodler The Doodler is one of Red Raven's main enemy, as he is one of the most destructive and intellegent villain of the entire Red Raven universe. The Doodler wears a blue suit, blue bowler hat, purple eyemask, purple shoes, and purple gloves. The Doodler's original identity is unknown and was never revealed. That is the mystery about him. Nobody knows his original identity, his name, what he used to truly look like, and if he was born insane or born sane. So many questions remain with him. The Doodler is the most mysterious and unknown villain in the entire Red Raven universe. He has no definite origin, but I will now tell you the most well-known origin of Brainstorm. He turned insane when he was 13 years old, and then he began his life of crime when he was 15 years old. The Doodler had a load-ton of disorders. He was really interested in storms, science, the sea, fish, futuristic stuff, the human brain, and was extremely intellegent for his age. Also, he constantly had an uncontrollable urge to think in massive details. Knowing that, it makes a lot more sense of how he got the nick-name "Brainstorm". It described him perfectly. Sadly, in the comics, when he was age 47, he sacrificed his life to save his family from a villain that Brainstorm formerly worked with. This "villain" betrayed him. Red Raven eventually came, after Brainstorm got shot by the villain, and Red Raven put the villain behind bars for life. Soon enough, the villain died in jail. The villain's name was Wildfire, friend of Aftermath. Brainstorm was killed off, and was then he was brought back to life 1 year after his death. When he was brought back to life, he had gotten even more insane than ever. He had no heart for others, and was a cold blooded supervillain of Red Raven. He then got the nick-name "The Doodler" and had also recieved the purple suit, the purple bowler hat, the green eyemask, the green gloves, and the green shoes. He tends to commit crimes in quite a unique way. He basically commits a crime and leaves behind a picture of a purple brain as a hint on who committed the crime. Although, only 2 people connected the dots to his hint, as others are extremely confused by it and don't know who the purple brain symbol referred to. The symbol that represents Brainstorm is a purple brain. It is extremely hard to figure out what his clues mean. Brainstorm even enjoys outwitting Red Raven and even tries to kill Red Raven. Brainstorm has never died ever since he was brought back to life. Never arrested, either. He's a free criminal, killing, cluing, outwitting, and much more crimes have been committed by Brainstorm. The Walrus The Walrus's original name was Patsy. Patsy was a Straight-A student of High school, until she got thrown into a the middle of an avalanche by Red Raven, years later. She fell with a mysterious device with her, making her survive the avalanche. Although, when she escaped the avalanche, she came up looking like a half human and yet half walrus. She had a ton of details and features that an actual walrus has, and less details and features of a human. She was automatically insane and was then unable to feel cold. With that, The Walrus was born. The Walrus always betrayed the ones that she worked with, and eventually does kill them, as she did to Brainstorm, who eventually had been brought back to life. The Walrus eventually got thrown in jail and died 4 years after her arrest. Picture Of Brainstorm On The First Red Raven Comic Book Latest activity Comicbook Version Of Brainstorm.jpg|Comicbook Version Of Brainstorm Movie Version Of Brainstorm.jpg|Movie Version Of Brainstorm Yet another movie version of Brainstorm.jpg|Yet another movie version of Brainstorm